


Alexandrite

by Nachtigall_lele



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, FerrisWheelShipping, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, one shot until i manage to write more, white sets her priorities straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtigall_lele/pseuds/Nachtigall_lele
Summary: Almost two years have passed since he left, and yet everything gets more confusing and complicated for White. The rising crime rate in Unova suggets a second uprising of Team Plasma, Ghetsis is still somewhere out there and no one knows about Ns whereabouts. But in order to search for him, the young champion realizes she is not the only one interested in the greenhaired boy...
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touko | Hilda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologe I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)  
> The first chapter isn't very long yet, but we will see how it continues.

It all began two years ago, back then, when they first saw each other. 

They were sceptic; views as different as theirs weren’t a good sign for a long-lasting friendship.  
It was him believing in absolute freedom for creatures, as all he saw was abuse towards his friends. There was never a day he questioned his existence in the human world, wanting to cry, trying to save his loved ones. Not one day without sadness he never managed to overcome.  
On the other hand, she trusted in her life experience; that humans and creatures benefit from each other. She saw their needs filled by Pokémon but helping them out too every time she could. All around her were deep bonds and friendships between humans and creatures, a happy and beautiful symbiosis she wanted to learn about and experience herself. Never thinking about abuse or exploit, growing up in naivety. 

_But their views shattered just in the exact moment their eyes met._  
Back then in Accumula Town. 

Because he learned to see positive things, seeing different dimensions of trust and loyalty, while she learned about all the negative sides in the world, such as the things he was afraid of. Abuse, exploits, anxiety. A world she was too privileged to see.  
Whenever they met, they slightly changed and grew, encouraging the other to new journeys. Adding to their individual opinions, giving new input. Learning to show weakness and how important honesty is.  
He was her enemy, as well as one of her best friends. 

Until their ways parted. 

At that time, he left with a smile on his face, and both knew that it was for the better. They knew he needed to see the world, to experience all its wonders and to grow with its help. And they knew that it was her who needed to learn patience and to wait for him.  
But she hated it with every second, missed their journey throughout the region. She lonely walked along her way, missing her friends’ new happiness and inspiration.

She regularly tried to understand his situation; and again, she wondered how much this boy suffered. As she was walking through his old home, she asked herself why. Why this boy was let alone. If his parents could take the responsibility for this massacre. It was there, where she could understand this boys’ old thoughts and struggles as they fought. 

_Humans are cruel; they create suffering and pain, even in the lives of their loved ones._  
But she already knew that it was not a thesis that could be taken easily. And he needed to see why and to understand his concerns towards humanity. 

In the end she decided not to go deeper into his past or to investigate any further, even though it was tough to hold back her curiosity. But she wanted him to find out himself and that he tells her; she did not want to know anything about his past without his consent.  
Instead she filled her days as champion with new adventures and challenges, wanting that she as well continues her learning. She travelled again, spend a lot of time with her Pokémon, trying to figure out how to solve the problems of her region and what kind of a leader she wanted to become. And all she wanted was to remain a strong and honest leader, always with an open eye and willing ear for the problems of the people she represented. 

_At least that is what she told herself._

If she would have been as honest as she wanted, she should have begun her search for him way sooner. Maybe she would have even admitted how much he meant for her, but she didn’t. Rather she tried to escape her feelings, fearing she might lose her time as a teenager, her time to experience herself if she did search for the origin of this foreign feeling she had.  
But loving others did not satisfy her feelings and needs, as she always imagined how she would see him again.  
And what did he feel? Did he feel the same? Did he remember her the way she remembers him?  
Maybe she really wasted her time waiting.  
Maybe the time came for her to start her search to look for him after all, even though no one could tell her were to start. 

The soft sunbeam warmed her skin as she leaned on the barrier. Her eyes were looking towards the ocean, caught in her mind as the wind started playing with her hair, in contrast to her fingers digging themselves in the white painted wood.  
“Tomorrow,”, she said to herself, “tomorrow I will leave again.”  
But this time she will not return without seeing him. 

__

_White_

____


	2. Prologe II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleeing from home, a child doesn't know what is happening to them.

Flames bursting, glass shattering. Cold wind on their skin. 

Screams. 

The child stared, fear in its eyes, panic. Tears all on their face, their hands clenching, becoming white. 

A voice from behind; _Leave. Soon they will find you too._

And they sobbed more, screamed. Didn’t want to leave their home behind, not realising what was happening. Where are their parents? Siblings, family? 

Woods cracking, the creatures next to them stare at the flames. Sirens. 

Panic. 

_He needs you_ , the voice calls.

And they walk, slowly, searching.  
Someone shouts their name, but they cannot hear it anymore. Running from their past.  
Sadness. Revenge, Justice; the voices in their head were never louder.  
They fell, couldn’t stand up, sinking into the earth of the woods. The moss was soft, the protective shield they needed. A creature began to cuddle them.  
_I will look for him_ , the voice said, but they couldn’t hear it anymore. They sob all night, waiting for the nightmare to end. For their parents to come and save them, comfort them, bring them back to their home and just live as normal.  
But by the time they awoke, they run without looking behind.  
Not knowing where to go, trying to find what was lost but giving up almost immediately. Shouting a name but fearing the consequences of doing so. Small feet on grass and moss, long hair entangling with branches of trees. Feeling pain on their skin, grazes all over their body, and a stabbing pain in their heart.  
Did they die? All of them?  
Stop thinking, they tell themselves. Just stop, but they cannot. Fearing loss and being lost, never to be found, not knowing why.  
Screaming, shouting for help, but hiding just the next second, fearing an enemy might find them. Silence follows, but fright stays.  
Then comes the meadow, where they just stand and watch the sky being all so peaceful. No creature in sight, no human to be found.  
Fright overcomes them, a shacking body, having their hands close to her body as they sit down, feeling the fresh wind on their skin and the smell of flowers tickling their nose.  
They sobbed uncontrollably, but for one moment they forget what happened and just watch the clouds wandering by, showing her the way.

_Innocence_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a single child running and crying; but who is it? And what happened?

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapters will follow whenever I find time to write, I'm sorry


End file.
